More Than Worthless
by baddisfunctionalover
Summary: A Story about Murtagh and Thorn in Galbatorix clutches, how he found their true names, and how they came to give their oaths to the Black King. Maybe some interesting and serious things but mostly me being evil while playing with CP s Characters.


**Disclaimer; I dont own any characters i just play with them sometimes. I am making no profit of this and it is for amusement and cure of boredom only. **

**I was inspired of a song by Drowning Pool called "More than worthless", if you havent yet, then check it out.**

**I`m as always thankfull for reviews or emails with tips and so on. I have a beta but i`m afraid some of my spelling errors have sneaked off and killed her in her sleep so that they may roam free through my fanfics... Those evil bastards... Anyhow! ENJOY!**

Chapter 1.

Returner.

It was dark, cold and a damp, mould covered the walls of his tiny world of imprisonment.

The dark haired prisoner shifted slightly, his shackles echoed through the tiny cell as he stretched his hands. Ha sat huddled up in a corner, hugging his legs as his head rested on his knees.

_I wonder how they are, where they are. Eragon and Saphira._ Grimly he thought back on the time they travelled together, longing gripped him and he had to fight the pain inside his chest as it grew. Heart wrenching longing tore at him; he had almost escaped the clutches of Galbatorix but was pulled back to Urû-baen by the twins. A dark, all consuming hate lit up in the young pale boys face as he thought about the twins. _One day, they'll get what's coming to them. I'll make sure of that._

His head snapped up as he heard footsteps echo through the walls of the dungeon, he stood up, the shackles on his wrists complaining loudly as he did.

He heard the door creak open and several footsteps entered his cell, due to the darkness he could barely make up shapes of what he thought was guards.

He could sense the cold, biting into his very spine and he knew Galbatorix was coming closer.

Quickly he reinforced his mental blockades and then waited, without realising it he held his breath.

Fire lit up the dungeon walls as Galbatorix strode into the cell, the fire sparkling in his hand causing the prisoner to flinch and close his eyes.

He hadn't seen the king since he arrived here, a couple of days ago, without the sun and moon telling him what was, he guessed it had been 4 days. He had simply been thrown into his cell and been shackled to the wall on the other side of the door. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the new light, and he glared at the king standing in front of him.

"Murtagh murtagh… I'm thrilled that you have returned, I'm sure we have allot to talk about." The king sent the guards out with a short nod. His eyes returning to his prisoner, causing Murtagh to shudder at the cold, malice glinting in the jaded eyes of Galbatorix, the elf features were harsh and not at all round and elegant like Aryas had been. Like a mask carved out for evil, high cheekbones and those calculating eyes, stern and controlling.

"I understand you made a visit to the Varden... Together with the new rider and his dragon... no?" he stood closer to Murtagh, like a lion waiting to devour his pray.

Murtagh snapped his mouth shut, determined not to give away anything to the king, he stood up straight and prepared for whatever would come next. He hadn't met the king more than once, but no king took kindly to being refused what they demanded.

Instead the king smiled, a crooked smile, never reaching his eyes.

"I see that I'll have to…convince you to tell me what I wish to know. You cannot hold anything from me, son of Morzan".

Suddenly he felt a rough probe push inside his head, only to be blocked by the walls of his mind. The king seemed momentarily surprised, but soon sneered as a second probe pushed against his mind. Murtagh concentrated, and seconds turned to minutes, the probes got more forceful pain searing through his head disrupting his vision.

"Ah, I do enjoy a bit of a challenge Murtagh… I haven't had this much fun for days."

He gritted his teeth as he felt the strain, sweat slowly forming on his forehead and out of the corner of his eye he saw the king move – SMACK – his head flung to the side from the force of the blow, stars dancing in front of his eyes.

He barely managed to uphold his mental blocks to keep Galbatorix out; he faced the king again, and spat the blood from his newly busted lip on the king's face.

He caught a glimpse of shock upon the king's face, but it was gone as soon as it had come and replaced with hatred. Proud with himself, he straightened up, staring straight into Galbatorix cold jaded eyes.

The king lifted a hand, to wipe the spittle from his chin, before Murtagh could react; the king had grabbed a fistful of his hair, holding him in place before him.

Pain, in form of searing hot flames invaded his mind, shooting down his spine, into his muscles, into every vein. He was on fire from within and the pain was tearing him through, within seconds he couldn't hold the wall anymore and the king forcefully pushed inside his mind with a wicked smile from his victory.

His knees buckled as he felt the long cold fingers of Galbatorix search his mind, watching everything he had ever hidden from anyone. Every moment since he was a child, until the now, laid bare for the Kings scrutinizing eyes.

He took his time, and wasn't gentle about it. Murtagh fell to a heap on the floor, his back against the wall to keep him from curling into a ball on the floor of the filthy cell as the pain surged through him, wave after wave. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours, when the king was satisfied he withdrew slowly and painfully from Murtaghs mind.

_His one and only sacred refuge, was broken._

The King stood still in thought, looming above his captive who was now shaking, small sobs escaping him, knowing the betrayal he had just made. To Eragon, Saphira and the Varden. Despair dug its cold claws into him as the knowledge of his only sanctuary had been defiled, not even his mind was his own anymore.

Eventually the king turned on his heels and strode out of the filthy cellar, stopping at the door and turning his head to look at Murtagh with a cold smile on his mouth.

"The biggest mistake you did was leaving and thinking you could actually escape me, rest assured I shall make sure you will regret it and never do it again." The king turned and walked out of his cellar dungeons, smiling as he plotted a new plan for his returned pawn.

**- End of Chapter 1.-**


End file.
